


Glimpse

by kimbob



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Glimpse, Humor, Love, Marriage, Preggo my Ego, Ridiculous amount of fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/kimbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glimpses into the life of Clint and Darcy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t turn that light on!” 

Clint paused at the screech in Darcy’s voice. He frowned. “Darcy?” He said softly. He squinted, catching her silhouette in the dark. “I can’t see you.” 

“Duh.” She moved until she was standing in front of him. 

Clint, now used to her strange behavior as of late was patient and calm. “The reason I can’t turn on the light when we’re about to have sex is because?”

She was quiet for a long moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Have you seen me lately?” She asked. “I’m huge!” 

Clint frowned up at her before reaching over to switch the light on. 

“No-“ Darcy trailed off and blinked against the sudden brightness. 

Clint had seen her lately. He’s seeing her right now actually, wearing his button down shirt buttoned only halfway. Her hair flowed past her shoulders, her belly, which was growing and expanding each day , peeked out at him. He smiled. “You look fine.” He glanced up at her again, his smile fading at the sudden glare on her face. 

“Were you even at the last doctor’s visit?” Darcy asked icily. “I’ve gained five more pounds. A total of nine pounds since the visit before last.”

Clint worked very hard to keep from smiling. “Yes.” He said softly. “Doctor Rush said that it was quite normal with the baby growing. He’s two pounds now, remember?” 

“He?” Darcy asked. 

“Or she.” Clint corrected with a small smile. He placed a hand on her hip. “Darce-“ 

“Don’t do that.” She cut in angrily. “Don’t be condescending.” 

Not wanting this to turn into an argument, Clint shook his head. “I’m not.” He said softly. He squeezed her waist. “Baby, you look beautiful.” He pulled her toward him so that she was standing between his legs. “You have no idea what you do to me.” He could feel her loosening up, could see the small smile starting to appear on her pretty face. 

“Sorry.” Darcy muttered. 

Clint pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. “It’s okay. So you’re a little moody.” 

“I’m like Sybil.” She muttered. “I miss arguing with you.” Darcy gave him an accusing look. “You’ve gone soft on me.” 

Clint frowned. “We argue all of the time.” 

“Yeah but you hardly even try anymore and I’m almost always crying at the end of it.” 

Clint grimaced. That was the truth, and it was happening a lot more lately; which was one of the reasons why he usually backed down from a heated discussion. “I’m sure we’ll be back to one hundred percent in a few months’ time.” 

Darcy sighed as his hand gently rubbed her belly. Being seven months pregnant was not the rainbows and lollipops they put in all of the books. She glanced down as he started unbuttoning her shirt. “What are you doing?” 

“Undressing you.” Clint slid the last button through its hole. He swallowed thickly at the first sight of her heavy sensitive breasts. “Darce.” He said when he noticed she wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Darcy looked down at the familiar husky tone of his voice and smirked. “Weren’t you saying something about me affecting you?”

Clint gently cupped both of her breasts, smiling at her intake of breath as his thumb gently caressed her nipple. His hand slid down her stomach and between her legs, unsurprised at the amount of wetness he felt there. “It seems like I’m not the only one affected.” 

Darcy laughed breathlessly. She leaned forward and gently nipped his ear. “Fuck me.” 

Clint was all too happy to comply. He quickly stood up and helped her slide the shirt off before divesting himself of his own clothing. He stood back, taking her in again. 

Darcy smiled at him; her face flushed a deep crimson. “What?” 

Clint would never get tired of seeing her like this. Two years of wedded bliss and he still couldn’t believe that Darcy Lewis-Barton was his wife. If someone had told his younger self that this is how his life would turn out, he would have laughed in their face. He grasped her hand in his own and pulled her closer. “Come here.” 

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning as his tongue slid against her own. Her hands slid up and down his muscled chest. 

Keeping their kiss intact, Clint maneuvered them both onto the bed, sitting down and grasping her waist so she could straddle him.

Darcy pulled away from their kiss. She trailed her lips down his neck and across his shoulder. She moved to the other side, paying special attention to the spot behind his ear. She smiled at his groan of approval. She could feel him hard and ready, pressing up against her. She lifted herself up and slowly sank down onto him, catching his moan with her mouth. 

Darcy pushed him back against the pillows and smile down at him. “I’m not too heavy am i?” 

Clint, whose eyes were nearly black with lust, shook his head. “No.” He slid his hands up her body, stopping to cup her sensitive breasts. He watched her through lowered lids, patiently letting her hands roam where they wanted. He hissed in pleasure as her nails trailed down his chest. She was so warm and tight around him. “Darcy,” He pleaded softly. “Ride me.” 

Darcy did as requested. She lifted her hips up and slowly settled down. She watched his expression and bit her lip as she met his gaze levelly. She lifted up and back down again, moaning. She rolled her hips and they both groaned. 

“Oh, fuck.” Darcy breathed. She moved against him harder as she felt the familiar tingling begin in her stomach. She leaned forward, moving faster as he lifted his hips on every down stroke. She could feel her thighs began to ache, too tired from being in this position for this amount of time. She squeezed his shoulders as she moved harder against him, her breath coming out in harsh pants. The pleasure grew even stronger. Darcy knew she wasn’t going to last long. “Clint.” She whimpered. 

“I’m right here baby.” He said softly. He lifted his hips harder against her. His hands moved between her legs and his thumb fingered her clit. He smiled as she gave a sharp cry, shuddering against him. He groaned as he felt the gush of warmth, making him even slicker. He caught her as she slumped forward, caressing her back as she shuddered against him. “You okay?” 

“I feel so fat right now.” Darcy muttered into his neck. She so did. Her thighs were hurting. Her breasts had been jingling all over the place and she knew she had the double chin action going on. 

Clint’s hands slid up and down her back. “You’re beautiful Darcy.” 

Darcy found it hard not to believe him. He sounded way too sincere and the fact that he was still hard and throbbing inside of her had to be a testament to the fact that he found her hot. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Clint whispered. He gently moved her off of him and onto her side. 

“What are you-oh.” Darcy trailed off as his hand wrapped around her waist and his knee slid between her legs. She leaned back against him and placed her hand on top of his, quivering around him as he quickly thrust inside. Darcy felt so sensitive that she already felt the beginning of another climax. “Faster.” She panted, bossy as always. 

Clint was only too happy to oblige. He quickened his pace as she tightened around him, groaning as he felt more warm wetness seep from her, making him eve slicker. She was so hot and tight around him, he could barely hold off his climax any longer. He shuddered against her, spilling deep inside of her. 

Darcy turned her head so she could kiss him. She opened her mouth to his, sighing as his tongue slid against her own. This was her favorite part, with Clint softening inside of her, pliant and relaxed against her. 

Suddenly, Clint pulled away from her with a small gasp of surprise. His eyes slid to her tummy with a wide smile. “She’s moving.” 

“She?” Darcy asked and he shrugged. 

“Or he.” His hand followed the movement and his smile widened. “Wow, is that an elbow?” 

She nodded. “Uh huh.” She said softly. She glanced down at her tummy and placed her hand over his own. “It feels like an alien.” She slowly turned to see Clint watching her, his eyes soft. She smiled and leaned over for another kiss. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be a mom.” 

Clint moved to pull the sheet over the both of them. He opened his arms so she could lie in them. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a father.” 

Darcy knew how afraid Clint was considering the childhood he had. She could relate. Dorothy Lewis wasn’t the greatest mother in the world. “We’re going to be awesome parents.” She whispered finally. “Still not sold on Clint Jr. for a boy?” She asked, continuing their conversation from earlier in the day.

Clint snorted. “No. Still not sold on Bertie for a girl?” He asked with a smirk. 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I still regret telling you my middle name Francis.”

“Touché.” Clint said as he wrapped his arms around her. “Did you set the alarm?” He asked and she nodded against his chest. “You sure you’re going into work tomorrow?” He tried to keep his voice sounding casual as he didn’t want to upset her. It was an ongoing argument they had been having ever since she had her work related incident where she fell off of a stepping stool after trying to reach for her favorite post-it notes.

“I have to.” Darcy said. “The training for my temporary replacement starts tomorrow.” She sighed when he began to frown. “Don’t worry I’ll stay off of stepping stools I promise.” 

“You better.” Clint murmured. “How about Jewel?”

“Jewel is pretty.” Darcy said sleepily. “I’ve always liked the name Benjamin.”

Clint smiled. “That’s a strong name.” He gently rubbed her back. “I love you.” He said softly. 

Darcy kissed his chin. “I love you too.” 

-Zippers

Clint glanced at his watch for the fifth time and sighed heavily. Darcy had been getting ready for the past two hours and they were already a half hour late to Tony’s fancy Gala. “Darcy?” He called as he made his way toward the closed bathroom door. He gently knocked. “Baby?” He knew she hated when he bothered her when she was in the bathroom.It had become some sort of safe haven for her as of late. “Darcy, are you almost finished up?” His ears perked up as he heard something drop onto the floor. 

Darcy was silent for a long moment before she answered. “I’m not going.” 

Clint sighed heavily. “Darcy. We’ve been talking about this for days now. This is important to Tony and he’d really like us to be there. You promised remember?” He waited for her outburst of anger, but was surprised when non came. “Darcy?” He jiggled the doorknob and sighed in relief when he realized it was unlocked. He slowly opened the door, alarm bells going off in his mind as he took in the scene before him. 

Darcy was sitting on a stool, the black dress she was wearing was halfway zippered. The brush she had been obviously brushing her hair with was dangling from her fingers. He moved further into the bathroom. “Darce?” 

“I told you I don’t want to go.” Darcy whispered. 

Clint reached out and tilted her face up by her chin. Her cheeks were red and spoltchy. Her eyes were red and puffy. He knew she had been crying. “What’s wrong?” 

As soon as Clint asked her that, tears welled up into Darcy’s eyes and she began to sob. She placed her hands over her eyes and shook her head. 

Clint, now even more alarmed, placed his hands onto her shoulders. “What happened?” 

Darcy shook her head. “Nothing! It’s just-I can’t zip up my dress! It fit perfectly a week ago and now I can’t zip it up! I’m so fat!” She cried hysterically. “Then my arms started getting tired the more I tried, and my feet started hurting.” She shook her head. “I don’t want anyone to see me! I’m huge and-“ She trailed off when Clint started to laugh. Darcy could only stare in shock at the delighted look on his face. However, her shock was short lived when she realized he was laughing at her. “It’s not funny Clint.” She muttered sulkily. 

“Oh it is.” Clint said as he calmed. He smiled at her and calmly reached for the side of her dress. Clint knew he was taking a huge risk by laughing at her, but he couldn’t help it. He carefully fixed the snag on her zipper and slowly pulled it up. “There you go.” He said softly. “It was only caught on the fabric Darce.” 

Darcy sighed and rested her head against his chest. “How do you put up with me?” 

Cling wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as her belly allowed. “With great strength and training.” He gently rubbed her back. “Coming?” 

Darcy was quiet for a moment, enjoying the feel of his hands rubbing her back. “I’ll go.” 

He smiled. “You sure?” 

Darcy nodded against his chest. “But, do we have to stay long?” She asked. 

“Three hours.” Clint answered. “Maybe less if we’re lucky. Hey, it won’t be so bad. Pepper did promise there were going to be plenty of those chicken puff thingies you like so much.” 

Darcy smiled. “I do love those chicken puff thingies.” She sighed. “I just don’t want anyone rubbing my belly.” 

Clint nodded in understanding. “I’m sure with the help of Natasha we can stop anyone from touching your belly.” 

Darcy nodded. “She does have the best death glares.” She pulled herself out of his arms with a hopeful smile. “Okay. But, can I get a quick foot rub before we go?” 

The Talk

Clint sat perched in his usual spot on the rooftop of Shield headquarters. Hee used to come up here to do some heavy brooding which had been a specialty of his. Now though, things were different. He no longer had a reason to brood about the past. He thought of Darcy and the little one they would have soon. He smiled to himself. No, he definitely had no reason to brood about the past. He glanced up as the door swung open and Natasha came strolling through. “Hey.” 

She nodded at him as she hopped onto the ledge and swung her legs around to dangle over the side. “You haven’t been up here in a long while.” 

Clint nodded. “Yeah.” He hadn’t been up here since the day of his wedding. He’d sat perched on the roof, just hours before he was supposed to watch Darcy walk down the isle. Natasha had found him easily and he admitted to her how freaked out he was that he was getting married. Natasha had listened quietly as he admitted he was still waiting for the sky to fall on his head. ‘These good things never last for me.’ He had said to her. He had known Darcy was going to realize how much he didn’t deserve her.

Natasha shook her head when he was finished unloading on her. ‘Don’t be an idiot. We all deserve happiness. Even despite our pasts.’ 

Tasha always knew what to say to him to pull him out of one of his moods. Hell she was the one who encouraged him to pursue a relationship with Darcy. 

She gave him a sidelong glance. “What’s on your mind?”

Clint shrugged. “Nothing in particular.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow and Clint chuckled. 

“Phil offered me the director of security analyst position and I think I may take it.” 

Both of Natasha’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?” She asked. “that means-“

“Way less field work. More suit wearing. More meetings.” He shuddered at the last one. 

Natasha smiled. “More paperwork.” 

“Oh god.” Clint said softly. He frowned. “What am I thinking?” 

“You’re thinking you want to spend time with your new family.” Natasha laughed at his wide grin. “It’s nice to see you happy.” 

Clint’s grin softened. “Well, if it wasn’t for you forcing me to get my ass in gear and stop running away from Darcy I’d still be in the same boat.”

Natasha snorted. “I don’t think you could run away from Darcy if you tried.” 

Clint snorted. Wasn’t that the truth. Darcy never gave up on him. He was her mission she had told him and she pursued him with a dedication worthy of any SHIELD agent. He glanced back at Natasha who was busy staring at the horizon. “You do know you’re going to be the godmother right?” 

Natasha looked startled by the declaration. “I am?” 

Clint gave her an amused glance. “Why wouldn’t you be? I mean, you were my best man in my wedding.” 

“But this is different.” She said softly. “I..i’m no good with children. I’m the last person who should-“ 

“You’re perfect.” Clint cut in. “You’d protect our child with everything you have.” 

Well that was true, but so would everyone else on their team. “Clint.” She was starting to panic. She glanced at him, noting the soft expression he was giving her. “What?”

“No need to freak Nat. You’re the perfect choice. You’re my sister. My partner. My best man….” He trailed off with a small smile before continuing. “My work wife.” 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes heavenward at the title Darcy deemed to give her. “Geez.” She said softly. “Fine.” 

Clint’s grin widened and he patted her shoulder. He hopped off of his perch and moved toward the exit. “Lets go have lunch with my real wife.”

Natasha followed him. “I think it’s meatlovers meadly in the Cafeteria today. Darcy will be in heaven.”

Yoga

‘Just close your eyes and relax. Breathe in deeply. Clear your minds. Feel your little babies relaxing with you.’ 

Darcy sat up straight and breathed in deeply. She hadn’t expected to enjoy Yoga all that much what with not seeing herself as being that peaceful of a person. Her mind was always working. But, given her latest stress and anxiety of being preggo, Yoga had become an escape.

“I really can’t relax that well.” Tony complained quietly.

Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed. “You’re supposed to be quiet.” 

 

“I am.” Tony said quietly. He glanced around. “You guys get all the fancy stuff. Big comfy pillows. Bouncy balls and four bathroom breaks. All my session gets is a mat and a stupid balance block.” 

Darcy slowly raised her arms and breathed through her nose. “Why are you here again?” 

“Pepper couldn’t clear her schedule. Natasha had an important meeting-“ 

“The same meeting you’re avoiding to come here?” Darcy cut in. “You know I’m fine on my-“ She trailed off and grabbed her stomach. “Ouch.” 

“You okay?” Tony asked softly. 

Darcy nodded. “Yeah. This baby has been seriously kicking me all day.” She gently rubbed small circles on her stomach like she’d been taught. She sighed as the kicking slowly subsided. She glanced up to see Tony staring at her stomach with a strange look on his face. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Ever since she started showing, Tony had been acting particularly strange towards her. Well, strange for him anyway. He was always asking her if she was okay. Always doing things for her. Bringing her beverages, getting her snacks, he even brought her fluffy pink slippers that massaged her feet when she walked. Those were personally designed and created by him. Darcy knew this unsual unselfish behavior unerved him. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked her again, his eyes uncharacteristically concerned. 

Darcy nodded. “Yeah.” She rubbed her belly again. “Just an enthusiastic Barton.” She glanced at Tony unsurprised to see his eyes watching her hand. “Hey Tony?” 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Do you want a baby?” 

Tony spluttered, letting out indignant sounds as he shook his head. “What? No thanks. You’re crazy.” 

Darcy smiled slowly. “What? That’s not so crazy. You clearly want to kick-start the Stark legacy what with your catering to my every need and your weird curiosity with me and my pregnant belly.” 

Tony mock glared at her as he tilted his head. “I’ve been wondering about this new power you have over me. Apparently, pregnant women have this power where people want to do anything and everything for them.”

Darcy reached for her exercise ball. “Uh huh.” Was all she said. “It’s quite alright to admit you have baby fever Tony.” She smiled at his doleful expression. “It’s not so bad. Besides Pepper would make a great mother.”

Something flashed in Tony’s eyes and he smiled. “Tony Jr. does have a nice ring to it.” 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 5-Hormones

“Hurry back!” 

Clint limped his way naked into the kitchen, panting for breath. He reached for the water bottle on top of the counter he was currently leaning against and quickly downed the whole drink. He tensed as Darcy called his name. 

“Clint?” Darcy called in a sultry voice. “What’s taking you so long?” 

Clint closed his eyes briefly, frantically wondering if he should pretend he’d gotten a call to come in, but he quickly nixed that idea. He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to upset his very pregnant very horny wife. 

“Clint??” Darcy whined loudly. “Hurry up!” 

They both knew this could happen. The doctor had told them it was a great possibility that Darcy’s sex-drive would increase due to her hormones going crazy. Clint just never imagined Darcy would be this hungry for sex. He had been pleasantly surprised when Darcy had woken up Monday morning and initiated having sex with him as she recently hadn’t wanted to due to being uncomfortable for many reasons. Clint had been in heaven. Actually, he’s always in heaven when it came to sex with Darcy and the prospect of a hormone driven Darcy had seemed exciting for Clint, but now that he was experiencing it….

Darcy wanted sex all of the time. She was insatiable. It was hours upon hours of sex, leaving Clint feeling exhausted and sleep deprived for the past week.

“Clint?!”

Clint stood up straight and shook his head. What was the matter with him? He’d been in rougher spots than this. Hell, he’s almost been killed more times than he could count. He’s a trained assassin and an Avenger. He’s fought and defeated hordes of aliens. He stretched, trying to get the cramps and kinks out of his muscles. He took a deep breath and made his way back into the bedroom, ready to please his wife. 

He just hoped his dick didn’t break off in the process. 

Part 6-Cravings

Darcy was sleeping one moment and up the next when she felt it. That overwhelming hunger and craving for something sweet and amazing. She glanced over at Clint who was sleeping peacefully. She felt a little bad for what she was about to do, but she couldn’t help herself. 

She poked him on the shoulder. “Clint?” 

He didn’t move, which was surprising because he was an incredibly light sleeper. She poked him again. “Clint, wake up!” 

Clint bolted upright, still half asleep. “I’m up.” He muttered. He glanced over at Darcy. “What is it?” he asked his voice sounded more alert. “Is it the baby?” 

Darcy shook her head. “No. It’s just, well I’m hungry.” 

Clint frowned. “Huh?” 

“We’re hungry Clint.” 

Clint frowned down at her. “Baby, I’m exhausted.” 

“And we’re hungry.” Darcy said as she rubbed her belly. “You wouldn’t want the loves of your life to starve would you?” 

Clint sighed as he climbed out of bed. “What do you want?”

Darcy grinned. “I want chocolate ice cream. “

Clint nodded as he pulled on his jeans and reached for the doorknob when she called out. 

“And some chocolate chip cookies. Four of them.” 

“Right.” Clint said, opening the door. 

“And a glass of milk!” She shouted as he made his way down the hall.

As Clint stood in front of the kitchen counter, scooping the third scoop of chocolate ice cream into a bowl, he was sure one day he and Darcy were going to look back on this and laugh. Either that or he was going to have a nervous breakdown before she gives birth. He smiled to himself as he shook his head. It didn’t matter that he had to get up in four hours for training. He wouldn’t complain. Darcy’s due date was drawing near and he knew she was getting more uncomfortable every day. He also knew her discomfort was only going to get worse. 

He glanced up as Natasha wandered in, stretching and sleepy eyed. “Late night craving?” 

Clint shrugged. “She is eating for two.” He said. 

Natasha nodded as she reached into the fridge and pulled out the milk. “Just plain tonight?” 

Clint nodded as he handed her a glass. “Grab the cookies for me will you?” 

The two moved easily around the kitchen working together as a team to bring Darcy her delicious treats. Natasha helped him carry Darcy’s glass of milk while he carried the ice cream and cookies back to his room. 

They paused in the doorway, watching Darcy sleep, her arms wrapped tightly around Clint’s pillow. 

Natasha smiled and took the plate of cookies from him. “I’ll take these. G’night.” 

Shaking his head, Clint made his way back into bed, smiling at the way Darcy snuggled sleepily up to him. This was all worth it. 

Part 7-Baby shower

Darcy was having the best baby shower in baby shower history. Not that she’s been to many baby showers, but considering Pepper Potts was the one in charge of everything, she knew she was going to have the best baby shower ever. There were bunches of her favorite flowers, forget-me-nots, decorated everywhere; even some tied prettily in her hair due to the fancy spa day she was treated to earlier that morning courtesy of Tony. There were fancy tables and chairs, balloons, drinks, and the most delicious treats she’s ever tasted. 

She was wearing a very expensive very fancy Michael Kors pink maternity dress that displayed her boobs in the most wonderful manner. Well, at least according to Clint who has been whispering dirty things about them into her ear for the past ten minutes as she stuffed her face with pastry puff thingies. 

“Thank you for coming.” Darcy greeted the group of invitees that stopped to sign her baby book. “Please grab a pin.” The shower was in full swing. Everyone they had invited had showed up..well…almost everyone. In her true fashion, Dorothy Lewis had yet to make an appearance. Darcy wasn’t surprised what with her mother being late to her own high school graduation, college graduation, and wedding. The smile she had been sporting all day had dimmed a bit as she thought of her mother. 

“Maybe she got a little caught up.” Clint offered softly. He always sensed when she was thinking of her mother. 

Darcy shrugged. “Maybe.” She didn’t have a lot of family. Only her mother and a few distant cousins were all Darcy had. She could at least be here. She squeezed Clint’s hand and shook off her melancholy as Tony made his way toward them. He handed Darcy a fancy drink with an umbrella in it. “For you preggo.” 

Clint frowned. “Where’s my drink?” 

“I have no idea.” Tony answered. “I’m curious as to why there is no alcohol at this party?” 

“It’s because it’s not a party Stark.” Clint answered for Darcy who was busy enjoying her drink. 

Tony grumbled something to himself and glanced around. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Darcy said as she could practically hear Tony plotting. “Not if you’re still trying to convince Pepper to have your baby.”

“Pregnant women are evil.” Tony said with a shake of his head. “Do you need anything else?” 

Darcy shook her head with an amused smile. “I’m good.” 

Tony nodded and turned to go bother Pepper. 

“When Pepper gets pregnant. He’s a dead man.” Clint commented. 

Two Hours later. 

Darcy’s mother still didn’t show and it was becoming pretty clear that she wasn’t going to show. Clint held her hand in one of his own and wiped her tears with the other while Natasha stood in front of their table, blocking her from view. 

“I’m sorry Darce.” Clint said softly. 

Darcy shook her head. “No. it’s—I shouldn’t even be crying. I should be used to this by now.” 

“She’s still your mom.” Clint said with a small shrug. He leaned down for a small kiss. He dried the rest of her tears. 

“I must look terrible now.” Darcy said and Clint shook his head. 

“You look beautiful.” 

She smiled at him. “Even my boobs?” 

Clint nodded. “Especially those.” 

“Who has caused Lady Darcy these tears?” Thor’s Boisterous voice yelled, followed by the rest of the Avengers, Pepper, Jane and Phil gathered around Clint and Darcy’s table. 

“Is the baby okay?” A worried Tony asked over the din of everyone asking what was going on. 

Darcy stared up at her friends as Clint quietly explained why she was upset. Jane and Pepper hugged her immediately and Darcy soaked up the comfort everyone offered. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Yes, she was starting a family with Clint. Something she had always longed for. But, this was her family. There was Tasha, who always brought back the best herbal teas when she came back from a mission and glared at anyone who tried to touch her stomach because she knew Darcy hated that. Pepper and Jane, who were her best girlfriends and understood what it’s like to feel the fear she felt every time Clint went out to save the day. There was Phil who was not only her boss but the person who gave her away at her wedding; Tony who was a secret mother hen. Bruce, Steve, and Thor she knew would protect her family with every fiber of their being. 

This was her family; her sometimes dysfunctional, but weirdly loving family. 

Darcy burst into happy tears.

TBC


End file.
